1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for assembling lamination stacks for use in electric machines in which a first quantity of laminations is picked off for forming a lamination stack. The size of the lamination stack so formed is measured at an intermediate station by means of a measuring device, and thereupon the first quantity of laminations is supplemented, depending on the result of the measurement, by a second quantity of laminations to form a final lamination stack. The second quantity is taken from a magazine by means of a transport and pickup device controlled by the measuring device.